Emmerdale in 2011
2011 is Emmerdale's 40th and current year. Episodes Main Cast * Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson * Charity Tate - Emma Atkins * Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw * Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy * Derek Benrose - Stephen Bent (until May) * Jai Sharma - Chris Bisson * Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt * Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy * Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock * Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell * Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard (until January) * Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox * Scarlett Nicolls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley (until July) * Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop * Mia Macey - Sapphire Elia * Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen * Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher * Leyla Harding - Roksaneh Ghawam-Shahidi * Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny * Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell * Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick * Terry Woods - Billy Hartman (until January) * Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry * Victoria Sugden - Isobel Hodgins * Sam Dingle - James Hooton * Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley * Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson * Dermot Macey - Frank Kelly * Justin Gallagher - Andrew Langtree * Carl King - Tom Lister * Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd (until January) * Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem * Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever * Nick Henshall - Michael McKell (until February) * Declan Macey - Jason Merrells * Ashley Thomas - John Middleton * Jimmy King - Nick Miles * Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller * Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower * Chastity Dingle - Lucy Pargeter * Viv Hope - Deena Payne (until January) * Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant * Roz Fielding - Kirsty-Leigh Porter * Cameron Murray - Dominic Power (from February) * Holly Barton - Sophie Powles * Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston (until February) * Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke * Genesis 'Gennie' Walker - Sian Reese-Williams * Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb * Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw * Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock (until June) * Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva (February to May) * Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey (from April) * Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox * Ryan Lamb - James Sutton (until April) * Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper * Adam Barton - Adam Thomas * Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson (until March) * John Barton - James Thornton * Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb * Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler * Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks * Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward * David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Storylines May *Lisa attends court to give evidence against Derek. She tells Zak she doesn't want him there but he turns up anyway. Derek is found not guilty of raping Lisa, but is sent to prison. *David buys Amy a necklace, she tries to convince her friends that David fancies her. She makes a move on David but, shocked, he pushes her off. Mortified, she flees the village but not before telling Victoria that he has been having an affair with her and has now finished with her. Victoria then spreads the news around the village. *Katie knocks back Nikhil. He later takes Chas out. *Jackson, Hazel and Aaron go on holiday to Whitby. Aaron plans a surprise skydive for him and Jackson much to Hazel's horror. Jackson goes through it but Aaron chickens out. Despite being on a high following the sky dive, Jackson is still adamant he wants to die and begs Hazel and Aaron to agree to help him. After realising this must truly be what Jackson wants, they agree. *Alex kisses Victoria. *Ella continues to flirt with Adam. Who lives where To be added. Awards and Nominations To be added. Category:2011 Category:Emmerdale year-by-year